


You Always Were A Cunning Linguist

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella and Briar Rose have long moved past their famous tales and have an idea for a twist that might shock audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Were A Cunning Linguist

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW explicit femslash written for my 20 Fandoms Challenge.

She liked to imagine herself in one of the Mundy films with a soundtrack swelling at her every movement and captive eyes watching her incredible performances in the field of espionage. Of course, the only story she had an audience like that for was for that trite story about her failed marriage. Typical.

At least she knew she was skilled. At the end of the day, that was what mattered. She knew, and Bigby knew, and maybe two or three others had a bit of an idea…the rest, of course, were dead.

Speaking of one of those with the idea, she glimpsed Mowgli sitting at the end of the bar, looking impeccable in a neat suit. He was nursing a double shot of some liquor, in town for the approaching group Tourists meeting with Bigby. She’d go and flirt with him, but he didn’t swing her way (several vine jokes sprung to the front of her mind, but she chuckled and filed them away for a better time, or, judging by their quality, never).

She was scanning the bar for company when she laid eyes on a much more suitable companion. She hid her wolfish grin as she made her way to the table, hand sliding against the side as she took a seat.

The woman didn’t see her until her ass had practically hit the seat. She lifted her head, pushing locks of brown hair behind her hair. “Cindy?” she said in surprise. “I thought you were in Europe.”

Cinderella laughed. “I was. Got back a few days ago.” Or weeks, or months, but it didn’t matter. She had covers to keep.

“Good to see you,” said Briar Rose, taking a sip from her drink.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” said Cinderella. “Special occasion?”

“Just sick and tired of my indentured servitude to the Business Office,” said Briar Rose, rolling her eyes. “All for writing a big hit song.”

“Oh, I heard about that,” said Cindy. “It’s a good song, too.”

Briar’s plump lips stretched in a wide smile. “Always good to hear. I get out of that place soon, too, so I’ll be back to my normal business of being rich and popular.”

“Aren’t the rich usually popular because of their money?” said Cindy, smirking.

Briar Rose returned the look. “Something like that. Anyway, I came here to…get away, sort of. Wanted to get away from…well, Fabletown.”

“You didn’t do a very good job,” she couldn’t help but reply. “I’m here, Mowgli’s at the bar, and I think I see Grendel sitting in a corner booth.”

Together they looked, spotting a man with enough pomade in his hair to kill the collective hair follicles of the entire bar. He spotted them and shot them a two-fingered salute.

Briar Rose laughed, shaking her head. “Figures. Couldn’t even get that right. You’d think I’d have better luck with a half dozen blessings on my side.”

“You never told me what all of them were,” said Cinderella, who was lying. She was going somewhere with this; hopefully Briar Rose would like the direction, especially with the way her hair was pulled into a messy bun and how her eyelashes unconsciously fluttered around dark brown eyes.

“Let’s see,” said Briar Rose, counting off on her fingers. Her normally perfectly manicured nails were rough around the edges from her work at the Business Office. “There was the most beautiful in all the land, having the wit of an angel, that I’ll always be wealthy, that I’ll sing like a nightingale, that I’ll play all music with the utmost skill, and…”

“And?” asked Cindy.

Briar Rose leaned across the table, close enough that Cindy could smell her perfume. “That I would have wonderful grace in everything I do, from the dance floor to the boudoir.”

Cindy wouldn’t have been able to stop the grin that spread across her face even if she’d wanted to. “You caught on faster than I thought you would.”

Briar Rose snorted. “I’m not an idiot, Cindy. You were looking at me with those bedroom eyes of yours the moment you sat down.”

“Was I that obvious?” asked Cinderella, wondering how she could be such a good spy and an apparently unsubtle flirter.

“Yes,” said Briar Rose, leaning even closer. “And believe it or not, it worked. I’d kiss you right here, but I don’t want anyone to see.”

“I have an apartment close by,” said Cindy, even though it wasn’t as much of an apartment as it was a safe house that no one but her was supposed to know about. Well, no harm no foul right? Briar Rose would be a good first exception to that rule.

Briar Rose stood. “I think I want to be sober for tonight,” she said. “So how about we blow this place off a bit early?”

“Sounds good to me,” said Cindy, standing and grabbing her purse off the side of the chair. Briar Rose left some money at the table and they left the bar like two giddy schoolgirls hurrying to their first party. The air outside was brisk as the summer turned too quickly to fall, Cindy leading Briar Rose the few short blocks to her apartment.

“Why do you have a second place?” said Briar Rose as Cinderella unlocked the door to the stairwell, who’d been to Cindy’s much nicer place in Fabletown.

“So I can bring pretty girls like you home and have no one the wiser,” said Cindy, looking back with a grin. Hopefully Briar would believe that. Briar Rose rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Well, close enough.

The apartment was mostly empty, with a few old pieces of furniture scattered around the place and, she realized as she stepped into the place, a handgun sitting out on a plush red armchair, surrounded by bandages she’d needed after a shootout a few weeks back. She led Briar Rose in, pressing her lips to the other woman’s the moment they were inside. She grabbed the woman’s blouse and pulled her into the bedroom, flipping the light on and kicking the door shut. Good, they were safe to continue.

“Wow, Cindy,” said Briar, the smirk on her face widening. “That was a lot more sudden than I expected.”

“Sorry about that,” she replied, biting her lip ever so contritely. “I had to walk all those blocks thinking about what we’d do when we got here. How can you fault me?” That part was true, at least.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet?” said Briar. She approached Cindy again, eyes trained on Cinderella’s eyes, until they were only a few inches apart. Then she began another kiss, a better one, and her fingers threaded into Cinderella’s hair, her lips nipping and tugging at Cinderella’s own until she opened her mouth and let her in. Briar’s hands were warm, tugging on her hair and pulling her closer, her eyelashes fluttering on Cindy’s cheek when they shifted, their kiss growing heated and long. Briar left out soft little breaths when they parted for air, her lips swollen and red from Cindy’s fervent kissing.

Cindy took advantage of one of these moments to kiss Briar’s neck from the collarbone up, leaving a long trail of red marks. Briar let out a gasp and said, voice so low Cindy could hear the vibrations of her throat next to her ear, “You really know how to get a girl going, don’t you?”

“I’m not even close to done,” she replied, nipping at Briar’s ear, the scent of Briar’s musky perfume strong in her nose. She took a deep breath and stepped back, admiring the blouse Briar was wearing. “That’s beautiful,” she said. “I think it’ll look even better on my floor.”

A laugh burst out of Briar Rose’s throat. “You’re too much, Cinderella.” Her fingers, manicured and painted but cut short, went to her shirt’s buttons, unbuttoning each one with a purposeful slowness that made Cinderella ache to touch the other woman. When the shirt was off and on the floor she couldn’t stop from closing the space between them again and kissing her again, their tongues touching and leaving them both breathless by the end of each rough kiss.

Cinderella’s hands didn’t go to Briar’s tousled hair this time, but to her shoulders, running calloused palms over her soft skin. Briar shivered at the tough. “You’re cold,” she said.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” said Briar. “Don’t stop. God, don’t stop.”

Cinderella’s hands moved from her shoulders down her arms, pausing so she could press her teeth to Briar’s collar bone, sucking gently for a few moments, Briar’s head tilting back. She then lowered her head, hands centering on her ribs, fingers ghosting her stomach, her hips, the skin around her bra. “May I?” she asked, reaching around to the back and playing with the clasp.

“So polite,” said Briar Rose, laughing. Cinderella’s head was so close to her skin that she could feel the rapid beat of her heart. “Yes, Cindy, stop asking! I want you all over me, your mouth, your hands, all of it! So you can stop asking!”

Briar Rose’s hair was slipping rapidly out of its bun, her chest heaving, raised red marks on her collarbone and neck, lipstick stains adorning her cheeks. She was gorgeous. Cinderella couldn’t help but watch her thick eyelashes flutter over her dark brown eyes for a few moments before unclasping her bra, pulling it off and releasing her breasts. She let out a happy at sigh at the sight of them so large and round, perfect in Cinderella’s eyes. The bra had barely hit the floor before Cinderella’s hands were caressing the other woman’s chest, her breasts warm and soft from being in a bra all day.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your breasts?” she murmured, caressing them with her deft fingers. Briar was about to reply when she brushed her thumb over one of Briar’s dark nipples and her words turned into a long moan. Cinderella grinned and licked a long stripe over that nipple, feeling Briar tremble where she stood. The hand on her other breast rolled her nipple between her fingers until they were both pointed and hard, as much a sign of Briar’s arousal as her heated gaze was.

Cinderella sucked on her nipple for several seconds, tasting it and humming slightly to send vibrations into Briar’s chest. The other woman chuckled, eyes clamping shut when Cinderella moved a hand from her breast down to her hip, unzipping the jeans that separated her from the rest of the woman she wanted.

“Hurry up,” she gasped, a hand coming to rest on Cinderella’s head, gripping her hair as the jeans came off, revealing shapely legs and an ass accentuated by a pair of sheer purple panties.

“Not leaving much to the imagination, are you?” Cinderella murmured after pulling away from her breast. She slipped a hand under Briar’s legs, caressing her through her underwear. Her fingers came away wet.

“Take them off,” said Briar, voice cracking.

“Not yet,” she said, pressing her fingers back up against her, rubbing her clit through her panties, her other hand back on Briar’s breasts, alternating between them as she played with her nipples. Briar let out a loud moan, loud enough to piss off any neighbors. Cindy hadn’t expected her to be a screamer; what a pleasant surprise.

She stood all the way back up and kissed Briar, who was too distracted by the fingers between her legs to do anything more than sloppily return it best she could.

“Want to get on the bed?” she said. “I think we’re getting to the main event here.”

Cindy took her hand away from Briar’s legs and Briar pulled off her panties on her own, giving Cindy an amazing view of her ass as she walked to the bed. Cindy’s eyes were transfixed until Briar laid back, breasts bouncing slightly as she arranged the pillows so her head would be comfortable.

“You’re still wearing all your clothes,” said Briar, gesturing to her dress. “I’m all laid out for you, huh? For your viewing pleasure.”

“Viewing is definitely not the only thing I’ve got on my mind,” said Cindy, approaching her. She grasped her knees and pulled her legs apart, watching with pleasure as Briar’s cunt parted too, surrounded by dark hair and looking good enough to eat; which was exactly what Cindy planned to do.

She clambered onto the bed as gracefully as she could, running a hand up and Briar’s long legs before leaning down, her blonde hair falling like a sheet over her face, and wasted no time in rubbing her fingers on Briar’s clit. Briar let out another moan, head thrown back and hair finally completely escaped from its bun. Cindy could feel heat pooling in her own groin as she rubbed Briar’s clit. Cindy could feel her throbbing around her fingers, especially when she slid one into that warmth. Briar clenched around her finger, gasping, “Fuck, Cindy! God!”

Cindy grinned and lowered her face, licking from the bottom of her labia to the top. Briar screamed, her clenching becoming more intense. Her legs clenched around Cindy’s head so tightly that she had to loosen her grip on her, settling her legs in a more comfortable position before returning to laving Briar’s clit with attention, her tongue settling into a comfortable rhythm as she explored the pink folds offered to her. She shifted the finger inside Briar Rose slightly and was rewarded with a gasp of approval, so she slowly added another one while she continued to lave her clit with attention from her tongue.

“Shit! Cindy, you’re too fuckin- god! This feels so good!” Cindy would have grinned if she could have. Briar began loosing a stream of expletives, and Cindy wasn’t surprised when she came a few moments later, shouting Cindy’s name and coating Cindy’s mouth with her juices.

When Cindy sat up she had to wipe her chin off with her sleeve. She grinned at Briar Rose, who was breathing hard. Cindy gave her about a minute before she opened her mouth, but Briar beat her to it.

“You sure as hell know what you’re doing,” she said. “Now it’s your turn.”

Cindy laughed. “I’ll say it is,” she said, beginning to move along the bed towards Briar’s face.

“Oh no you don’t,” said Briar, sitting up. “My time to shine now.”

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Cindy’s in a short kiss, not seeming to mind her own taste, before reaching down to the hem of Cindy’s dress and pulling it over her head in one quick motion, leaving Cindy in her panties and bra. Cinderella thought she had fairly nice breasts, and as Briar Rose unclipped her bra and divested her of it, the gaze her chest received showed her that Briar agreed.

“Nice tits,” said Briar. Cindy snorted in amusement.

Briar used their next kiss to guide Cindy down onto the bed. She found herself going with it, enjoying the feel of not being in control for once. She arched into Briar cupping her breasts, enjoying the rush of adrenaline she got when Briar put a hand under the small of her back and pulling her up for a kiss.

“Don’t get a big head about it, but you’re gorgeous,” said Briar, a small smile appearing on her face, slightly more earnest than most of her others.

“You are too,” said Cinderella, eyes momentarily closing in pleasure as Briar lazily caressed her breast, sliding her fingers across her nipples and dragging her nails ever so gently along her side. She shivered when Briar’s hands began to go lower, tugging on the panties Cinderella still wore.

Briar Rose slid them down her legs and continued kissing and caressing her breasts until Cinderella forgot that she was supposed to be waiting for Briar to touch her somewhere else, because god that felt good, Briar’s long nimble fingers massaging her just the right way, sending heat to her face and her clit and all the way to her toes.

“Briar…”she said, trailing off instead of asking her to continue, to touch her the way the other woman knew she wanted to be touched, to take delight in her wet cunt the way she’d done. She was losing control of her breathing the more Briar teased her, tracing her nail around the edge of Cinderella’s nipple, holding her breasts in her palms only to release them moments later, never giving her the contact she wanted even as she never took her hands off her.

“There goes the façade,” said Briar Rose affectionately, her kind tone at odds with the teasing. “You need to let yourself go more, Cindy. All that stress isn’t good for you.”

Now she finally lowered her hand again, the barest hint of a nail brushing over her clit. Cindy clenched, breathing growing ragged. “Please,” she heard herself say, almost instantly embarrassed at her readiness. It was too late, though, so why stop? If she was going to give herself over, why not all the way? Cinderella never did anything half-assed. “Please, Briar.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” said Briar, moving back on the bed so she could place her face between Cindy’s legs, letting a breath out over her throbbing clit. “I already told you that you’re gorgeous, so I won’t say it again.”

She plunged her tongue into Cinderella, and she did her best not to buck up into her face, letting out a strained moan. Her whole body was awake, wanting to be touched, wanting the pleasure Briar Rose was finally giving her. Briar hummed, sending vibrations jolting into her, and Cinderella had to remember to let out her breath.

Briar began in earnest, her rhythm much slower than Cindy’s had been, building up the arousal so long that Cindy’s muscles began to ache, shaking with effort. “Please,” she said for a third time, a sheen of sweat visible on her shoulders and chest. Her legs trembled as Briar Rose drew out every touch, every brush and tug against her oversensitive clit. She could hardly remember Briar putting the first finger inside her, let alone the second.

Briar reached a hand to Cindy’s back, running a hand down her backside and digging her nails in right as she drew the flat of her tongue across her clit, three fingers of her other hand now inside Cinderella.

“Come for me,” whispered Briar Rose, the breath from her words pushing Cinderella over the edge. Waves of pleasure crashed over her, starting in her clit and moving to the rest of her. Every nerve was awake and thrumming with bliss. A few moments passed before she was aware of herself, her body now as boneless as it had been tense only minutes earlier.

“You’re pretty damn good at this too, you know,” she said, watching Briar clean her face off with their dirty clothes, long brown hair falling around her shoulders.

“I try,” said Briar, grinning. “So is this a fuck only sort of deal or so I get to sprawl on the bed with you too?”

“Get over here,” said Cindy, smiling back, beckoning her over with a hand.

Briar collapsed in the bed. “It’s hard to find any thrills after three hundred years in one place,” she said. “But damn, good sex still counts.”

Cindy laughed at that. “Then we’ll have to give it another go, won’t we?”

Briar’s eyes glinted. “I like the way you think.”

It only took about twenty minutes before they lived up to that promise.


End file.
